Blind
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: A disastrous fight. Pain and suffering. How will the turtles make it through this one? Read to find out. I am considering , though as of now the story is completed, adding to this Leo's POV(kinda POV) and maybe some future chapters to go along with it. I all depends on how many reviews I get. I do not own TMNT.


**Blind**

Raph punched the swinging bag hard. It fell to the ground with a thud. He growled and lifted it back up and re-hooked it to the chain. "Why can't he just see my side for once!" he said angrily. Raphael flopped onto his bed. He thought back to what had happened several hours ago.

_"Raph you didn't have to kick Mikey so hard!" Leo said angrily. Raph shrugged. "I didn't kick him that hard Leo. He just has bad balance. Right Mike?" he said turning his face to his younger orange masked brother. Mikey rubbed his leg. "It was pretty hard Raph. It still hurts." He said. Donnie came over with his first-aid kit. He started mumbling to himself as he worked. "Not broken or sprained. …." The purple masked turtle looked up from inspecting Mikey's leg. "Well it's not broken or sprained. You'll have a bad bruise for a few weeks but some ibuprofen and an ice pack should ease the pain now." He said before helping Mikey up. Leo's protective older brother side of him took over. "See Raph? You could of really hurt Mikey! Why can't you show _ANY_ restraint!?" he yelled. Leo rarely yelled at his brothers, but he was just to angry to hold it back._

_ Raph's own anger only started to grow more. "Why can't you just see my side for once?!" Raphael screamed. "There are no sides Raph! You can't hit Michelangelo as hard as you hit me or Donatello! You know that!" Leo's voice lowered a bit, the worst of his anger subsided. Raph was about to dull out a stinging retort when Splinter walked in. "Enough!" said. The brothers turned to their father. "There is no need to be fighting. Raphael made a mistake and you lost your temper Leonardo. These things happen. I do not want to hear any more of this for the rest of the night." He said calmly. "I'm going to go take a walk to clear my head." Leo said before walking out of the dojo. Raph simply huffed and stormed out to his room, slamming the door shut behind him._

Raph punched his pillow. He was still angry. Raph got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen. He yanked open the fridge and pulled out a soda. "Hey you two want anything?" he called to Donnie and Mikey. Leo wasn't back yet. "Sure could I have some soda?" Mikey called. "No thanks Raph. Not thirsty." Donnie replied. The red masked turtle pulled out a second soda and closed the fridge. He walked over to where his brothers were sitting ad handed Mikey the soda. "Hey I umm…. I'm sorry I kicked 'cha so hard Mikey." Raph said sitting down to watch T.V. Mikey smiled. "No prob. bro. Donnie's a good doctor. My leg doesn't really hurt that much any more." He said not looking away from his comic book. Raph sighed with relief. He really didn't mind hurting thugs or even smacking Mikey upside the head, but possibly breaking his brother's leg was another story.

"Where is Leonardo?" Splinter asked. Donnie jumped; he hadn't noticed his master's silent approach. "He hasn't come back from his walk yet." Donnie said. A clang sounded from the entrance of the lair. "Ugh." Donnie jumped up. "Leo! What's wrong?" he asked as his brother made his way over to the living room. He slipped on a comic book that was left in the middle of the room. Donnie caught him before he hit the floor. Leo rubbed his eyes. "Got into a fight with purple dragons an hour ago. They used tear gas on me and then knocked me out. It hasn't quiet worn off yet." He said. Donnie set his brother down on the coach and went to get his first aid kit. "Raph I want to say I'm sorry I lost my temper. I was just worried about Mikey." Leo said looking at Splinter. Raphael got up and walked over to his brother. "That's Splinter you're looking at. I'm right here. But I'm sorry too Leo. I really do need to be more careful when I spar." He said looking at his brother. Leo rubbed his eyes. "Stupid tear gas. I guess I'm a bit of a hot head to." He laughed. Raphael laughed too. "Hey don't be trying to take my place!" All his anger had depleted when he saw how bad Leo had been beat up. He was still a little worried about his brother, but knew Donnie would fix him up.

Raph looked at the clock and yawned. It was 9:00p.m. He decided to go to bed. "Leo you should sleep on the coach tonight." Donnie said. "I'll grab him some pillows and blankets." Raph called to his brother. "Thanks Raph." Donnie called back. He walked over to the hall closet and pulled it open. He grabbed a soft blue blanket and two feather pillows. Donnie had removed Leo's mask and set it aside. In it's place were bandages. "There that should do for the rest of the night." Donnie said getting up. "Thanks Donnie. Night bro." Leo replied. Donatello smiled and wheeled his cart back to his lab. Raph helped Leo get settled and headed for bed. Despite the bandages over his eyes Leonardo was able to grab his brother's had. "Uhh…. Raph?" Leo said. Raphael turned. "Ya Leo what is it? Want some water?" he asked. Leo shook his head. "N-no, its not that. I need a hug." He said. 'Wha- a hug? Why do you need a hu-?" he stoppe as his brother's grip tightened.

A thought struck Raph. "Your afraid you'll lose your sight aren't you?" he asked. Leo nodded and held Raph's hand tighter. "You won't, I know you won't! Donnie said he put that stuff in the bandages to help flush out what ever tear gas is left. You'll be fine in the morning. And if not in the morning a day or two." He said. He looked at his brother. Tears were leaking from under the bandages. "But what if Donnie's wrong? What if I never see again? What wou-" before Leonardo could finish speaking Raphael pulled him into a hug. "We'll get through this together Leo. We always do. No matter what happens you will always have us. You and me were the A team remember? I hate to admit it but we need you Leo." He pushed his brother a little bit away from him, still holding his shoulders. "And you _will _see again." He said determinedly.

Leo smiled. "Thanks Raph I really needed that." He whispered. Raph smiled back. "Anytime bro. Any time. How bout I through your mask in the wash?" he asked. His brother nodded. Raph put the mask in the washer on gentle and headed to bed.

The T.V. was off when Raph woke up and went into the living room. Mikey and Donnie were reading some comics. Leo was sleeping on the coach. Raph sat down next to Donnie. 'How's Leo?" he asked. The purple masked turtle looked up. "Fine I think. He was till sleeping when I got up." He whispered. "Guys?" Leo said groggily. They all jumped up and ran over to him. "Hey Mikey could you go get Leo's mask?" Raph said. "Sure thing!" he replied before zipping out of the room. "I'll go get the cart. Then I'll remove the bandages and then…." Donnie babbled as he walked to his lab. Raph sat beside his brother and put his hand on his leg. Leo gripped it firmly. "It's ok Leo I'm hear. I'll be right next to you the whole time." He said quietly.

"Ok keep you eyes closed while I do this." Donnie told Leo. He nodded and continued to hold Raph's hand as Donnie worked. Mikey watched. Raph had Led Leo's mask in one hand and his brother's hand in the other. "Alright done." Donatello finally said. 'Keep your eyes closed while I put on your mask." Raph instructed. "Ok now open them. Fear stabbed Raph in the heart. His brother's eyes were misted and glazed over. "Ha ha ha! Funny guys turn on the lights so I can see." Leo said humorously. The icy fear spread over Raph so he couldn't speak. "Leo the lights are on bro." Mikey said. He obviously thought Leo was joking. "Yeah right." He said. "They are on Leo." Donnie said. Master Splinter walked in. "Leonardo my son how are yo-" Leo seemed not to hear him. "Guys this is **_NOT _**funny anymore. Turn the lights on. Your freaking me out!" he growled. "Leonardo my son the lights are on." Splinter stated. Fear plastered on to Leo's face. Raph uttered a single nearly inaudible word. "no." the fear on his face was identical to Leo's. He ran out of the room and slammed his door shut as he flew through the open door.

Raph hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed. "its' my fault. It's all my fault." He repeated over and over again. A few hours later his door creaked open. "Raph?" a voice called. "Leo? Can you see?" he asked shakily. Leo shook his head. "No." Raph got up and led his brother in. "I'm so sorry!" he wailed. He hugged his brother tightly and pushed his face into Leo's neck. Leo hugged him back, not uttering a single word as his brother continued to cry. Raph needed this. The two sunk down to their knees. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry Leo." He chocked out. "It's not your fault Raph. It's no ones fault." Leo said. Raph pulled away. "But it is my fault. If we hadn't been fighting you never would have went out and never would have gotten ambushed." He said.

"Raph these things happen and we just can't control them. And now you really need to listen to me." Leo said. Raphael looked up. Tears still streaming down his face, and staining his mask. "You have to lead the team now." His older brother stated. "What? No! I-I can't! The last time I did I froze up! I'm not ready Leo!" he nearly screamed. Leo stretched out this arm. Raph took hold of his hand. "You can and you will. I can't lead anymore. I'll do what I can to help, but I just can't lead any longer." Leo said. "But Donnie can fix you! He can" Leo cut him off. "Not even Donnie can fix blindness Raph." Raph looked at the ground. "All-all right Leo. But Donnie will find a way." He stated flatly.

Leo smiled half-halfheartedly. "Lets go tell Mikey and Donnie." He said standing up. Raph stood and guided his brother out of the room. "Guys you need to go on patrol. Stop by April's and let her know what happened." Leo told his brothers. "But Leo we need to be with you now. We can't just" Leo shook his head and Raphael stopped speaking. "No, I'll be fine here. Please go do it for me." He said. Raph stood there for a moment. "Alright Leo, but we'll be back as soon as we can. OK?" he asked.

"I know you will." He said. Raph lead Donnie and Mikey across the roofs of New York. _We'll find a way to get you your sight back Leo I promise. _He thought. Glancing back at his two brothers. They wore dull expressions. _No matter what you will see again. Even if it's the last thing I do._


End file.
